A battery module has a plurality of battery cells each having terminals. It is difficult, however, to bend the terminals when installing the battery cells in the battery module.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved press assembly and method for bending electrical terminals of battery cells that eliminates and/or reduces the above mentioned deficiency.